1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved umbrella support utilizable in combination with a sportsman's chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports for attaching umbrellas to chairs are well known in the prior art. Typical examples of such supports are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,377 which issued to W. Peery on Dec. 8, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,566 which issued to Allsup et al on Nov. 18, 1958; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,086 which issued to F. Moceri on Apr. 22, 1975. All of these patents disclose umbrella supports attached to chair structures wherein the umbrellas may be adjusted in height relative to the chair to thus accommodate the desires of the user. However, most of these support structures involve the use of some type of locking means to secure the umbrella in position after it has been adjusted to the preselected height, and it then becomes difficult to quickly and easily remove or further adjust the height of the umbrella. Recognizing that there are a large number of patents relating to such structures and that these umbrella supporting structures represent a substantially crowded art, it is evident that there is a substantial interest in developing even further support structures which would make the height adjustment and removability of an umbrella much more easier. In this regard, there is a continuing need for supporting structures and other convenience devices attachable to chairs, and the present invention substantially addresses this need.